Etoile
How Etoile joined the Tourney Etoile was a soldier in the Lusitanian army, after being defeated by the Pars army, she was captured as a slave. While she was sitting in a cage, three kids came to give her a good beating. However, they are defeated by Etoile. She then hears a man coming rushed towards her and knocked him unconscious with a vase before he had a chance to attack. There was also another boy nearby and he persuades Etoile to release her hostage. After seeing that kid’s fancy clothing, Etoile threw the boy away and captured him instead. She started to run, dragging the boy with him. The Parsian soldiers started to chase him to rescue the boy, making Etoile think that Arslan is the son of a noble. The soldiers finally cornered them but Etoile managed to escape by jumping down, also dragging Arslan with her. They take the route of the rooftops until a giraffe suddenly appears in their way. Arslan saves Etoile when he was about to fall before the giraffe threw them to another roof. Etoile had never seen a giraffe before and was shocked by its long neck. After Arslan explaining what it is, they continued their run. Etoile got surprised by Pars’s richness as he was looking at the city. Arslan explained to him the Parsian life and culture, and said that Etoile would live happily if she submits being a slave. The last statement made her furious. She pushed Arslan down and said that as a warrior in service of the god Yaldabaoth, she will kill all the heathens. She said that her god doesn’t support slavery and sees all men are equals. Then Pars soldiers once again cornered them. They escaped by jumping into the river and the citizens helped them get out of it. Etoile then ran and stole a horse and attempted to escape, but Marzban Daryun took out an arrow to shoot her. But thanks to Arslan rushing into Daryun’s vision, Etoile managed to escape. As she got out of Ecbatana, she promised to save her captured Lusitanian friends. After taking Ecbatana, she looks for her fellow comrades who were with him three years ago. Watching Kharlan's troops leave the capital, she notices a Lusitanian soldier taking a girl into an alley, she follows them to stop the man only to find him killed by the girl. Etoile is attacked by her, she flips over the girl, taking off her hood in the process to find out it was a boy in disguise. He kicks Etoile through a wooden fence where some slaves were working. The slaves begin surrounding her, asking about their promise the Lusitanians made to free them, giving the boy an advantage to escape. Outside the capital, Etoile is in charge of her own small soldiers, finding them picking on a young Parsian woman. Riding her horse, Etoile reminds them about their faith to Yaldabaoth and tells the woman and her father to leave. Noticing a nearby boy, Etoile realizes he was the boy who helped her escape three years ago. Surprised that the boy, not realizing he was Prince Arslan, had survived. She tells him that their positions are completely switched from back then; they cannot be turned into slaves. Arslan states that he wouldn't have turned them into slaves, Etoile informs him that even if he wouldn't, Prince Arslan and King Andragoras lll would have declaring them as demons with horns and tails. While discussing the faith of Yaldabaoth, another boy appears with a sword in her hand. Arslan quickly mentions to Elam that there is no reason to fight as she is a friend. Etoile remarks that he isn't her friend, stopping the argument as her debt from Arslan helping him escape three years ago. Before leaving, she asked about the slaves who were with her, learning about their deaths. She hands Arslan the holy book of Yaldabaoth and exits out the door. Camping with her men, she receives orders to scout Peshawar, the location where the Parsian Army gather to counter-attack. She goes alone, after talking to her reluctant soldiers and understanding their doubts. During the travel, she removed her uniform, revealing her gender in the process. She dressed in proper female clothes and pose as a maiden after being told that at Peshwawar that the Parsian soldiers need maidens to serve beverages. At the citadel, while serving wine, she is flirted by a soldier, a fact that led her to shout in rage, before serving him more wine in order to keep her disguise. During the feast, she also heard talk about the slave's freedom promise and the launch of a counter-attack. After she leave the party, she met Alfreed, who present herself a Narsus's lover and agree with Etoile that the Parsian are celebrating their victory early. After Alfreed leave, she is by the same drunk soldier, who declaring himself a Knight. However, she discriminates him of his rank and then flips him over to the ground after he became angry and try to grab her. As she began to panic, she is interrupted by Arslan and she recognizes him as the pampered boy although Arslan didn't recognize her as the slave boy. He helps her hide the unconscious soldiers near a tree and then take her to the Fortress's rampart. There, they discussed about Arslan's role in the war and the change Pars needed. She is soon taken by Arslan to the merchant wagons's location and hide in one of it in order to leave, following Arslan's instruction. Before leaving, She tells him to be careful. After that, Etoile realizes she still doesn't know the boy's name, and hope she will not meet him on the Battlefield. She is garrisoned at the keep of Saint-Emmanuel under the command of Count Barcacion, when Hilmes arrives at the head of a force of 100.000. She speaks of her distaint of being under the command of heathen, but Barcacion covince her to accept it by reminding her of her duty. She listen to Hilmes's speach before the battle, and after the first hours of the battle, ask Barcacion the permission to go the frontline, and says she will go even if Barcacion ordered her to stay. When she arrives on the battlefield, she kills a number of Parsian Cavalrymen, after offering them a chance of convert to Yaldaboath that is strongly moke by them. She is shocked of her first opponent kill, and is soon pursuer by a big group of Parsian and unhorse from her horse. Getting up from the ground, she saw Elam on a cliff, observing the battle. Remembering him as a Parsian Agent, she follow him with a group of Lusitanian Horsemen, tracking him to Arslan's hidden camp, located away from the Battlefield. The Lusitania force engage the Parsian guard there and Etoile cut the Royal tent, only found the boys she meet. remaining unaware of his identity, she cry to Arslan to come out, but is caught by a unbelievebable shock when the parsian boys come toward her and reveals his identity as Arslan, Prince of Pars. Thinking Arslan made a fool of her, she try to kill him with her sword, putting all her furor in the attempt but elam takes the strike and suffered an injuries. Elam's move permit Daryun, Alfreed and Farangis to come back at the tent. Seeing no chance to kill Arslan in charge, Etoile's men convince her to retreat after one of them put the tent in fire. She retreat to the fortress by using a hidden passage across the cliff, thinking of the many oppurtunites she misses to kill Arslan in the past. However, she is follow by Alfreed who manage to located the hidden passage. This lead to catastrophic consequences for Lusitania as the following days, the main part of the Parsian Army enter the fortress by passing the main gate that was open by Parsian troops lead by Alfreed who cross the hidden passage. A bloody battle ensued in which Pars emerged Victorious. Etoile manages to retreat from the Fortress's court, full of deceased fighters, to the Barcacion's room. There, she saw Baracion fall from the balcony,to his death and Arslan in the same room, holding a sword stained with blood. An vengeful Etoile began to attack Arslan, but has her helmet thrown away during the fight, revealing her gender to Arslan, who realized the fact she was the female servant he met at Peshawar. The fight is stop when Farangis and two Parsians subdue Etoile. After being tied up with Baracion's aides, she learned that he committed suicide. She is later imprisoned in a cell. Arslan visits her and brings food with him. Though she refuses the food at first, she quickly changes her mind after Arslan convinces her the food is part of the Pars army supplies. After the battle of the Keep of Saint Emmanuel, Etoile trains outside and knowing her skills to be weak, seeks out a Tingle simply named Tingle. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her sword planted in the ground. After the announcer calls her name Etoile swings her sword upward two times as the camera zooms saying "You've been in the city for a long time, haven't you?" Special Moves Holy Slash (Neutral) Etoile swings her sword upward in circles two times. Heretic Pierce (Side) Etoile dashes forward thrusting her sword. Praying Strike (Up) Etoile crouches then jumps into the air slashing her sword three times. God Blunt (Down) Etoile bashes the hilt of her sword on the opponent, then does a diagonal slash and knocks the opponent away. Yaldabaoth Protection (Hyper Smash) Etoile plants her sword in the ground, then charges forward and thrusts it, knocking enemies away. Wrath of Yaldabaoth (Final Smash) Etoile prays to Yaldabaoth and soon, showers of light rays blast down on the field for fifteen seconds. Victory Animations #Etoile raises her sword behind her back and plants it in the ground saying "I shall not lose to heathens!" #Etoile moves her left hand around in a pattern then thrusts it and says "I wonder if they have many slaves." #Etoile spins her sword at her right side hops and does two slashes saying "Is what your doing in accordance with the will of God?!" On-Screen Appearance Etoile rides a horse to her starting point then jumps off and holds her sword up saying "I didn't think you would last very long in a war." Trivia *Etoile's rival is the supposed reincarnated fairy, Tingle. *Etoile shares her English voice actress with Kargarok and Volcarona. *Etoile shares her Japanese voice actress with Joey Calvan. *Etoile shares her French voice actress with Rhydon and Aria Holmes Kanzaki. *Etoile shares her German voice actress with Titania and Tsumugi Kotobuki. *Etoile shares her Arabic voice actress with Cinderella and Broom Hatter. *Etoile shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Roger Jr.'s mother, Chie Satonaka, Hibiki Takane, Tokine Yukimura and Annie Leonhart. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters